Zakazane teksty Lezalita
thumb|[[Lezalit]] Zakazane teksty Lezalita - zbiór pięciu najważniejszych opowieści przekazanych Lezalitowi przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia po śmierci Murzyna Janusza. Historię opisane w tej księdze są nieznanymi szerzej tekstami, które pokazują ludzką (czy też murzyńską) naturę Janusza, czyli: #Podrabianie listów sułtana Hakima. #Bezmyślnie wydawanie etnicznego bogactwa jego przodków na różnego rodzaju balach. #Wykupienie całej dostępnej żywności w Shariz, a następnie spalenie jej na oczach głodujących biedaków. #Przeprowadzenie zamachu bombowego z użyciem konia-pułapki w Bariyye. #Zmuszanie pracowników w faktoriach do niewolniczej pracy. Teksty te mają nam pokazać, iż Murzyn Janusz był tylko półbogiem, nikim więcej i również popełniał błędy. W praktyce, za spisanie i rozpowszechnianie tej księgi, Lezalit został zabity. Jest ona zakazana w 34 państwach. Wstęp do Tekstów '' ''Drogi Lezalicie, '' ''wiem, że po śmierci Janusza jest ci ciężko. Wiem, że ledwo wpiszesz koniec z końcem. Jednak w godzinie próby, nie możesz mnie zawieść. W tej księdze spisane jest pięć tekstów, pięć historii które pokażą ci, iż Janusz nie był idealny. Mam nadzieję, że znając słabości swego mistrza łatwiej będzie ci pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. '' ''Niedźwiedź. '' Tekst 1 ''Czy Janusz był chciwy, żądny władzy? Jak daleko był w stanie się posunąć, by osiągnąć swój cel? Czy fałszował dokumenty? Czy podszywał się pod inne osoby? Była ciemna, deszczowa noc. Wielkie krople spadające z nieba, niby grad strzał podczas oblężenia zmoczyły pięćdziesięciu wędrowców do suchej nitki. Na czele tej armii stał wielki i majestatyczny Murzyn Janusz, wracający z wyprawy wojennej. Rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Znajdował się niedaleko Ayn Assaudi - poznał charakterystyczne niskie drzewa otaczające obrzeża wsi. Rozkazał swym ludziom przyśpieszyć konie. W ciągu kilkunastu minut byli już w centrum, tuż przy chacie starszego wioski. Obudzili go, głośno dobijają się do drzwi. Siwy, niski mężczyzna wyszedł przed swe domostwo, a gdy ujrzał grupę zbrojnych - zamarł. Szybko jednak poznaj Murzyna Janusza, który mimo iż wtapiał się w ciemność nocy, był dobrze widoczny nawet dla starego oka mężczyzny, gdyż tej nocy była pełnia. Przywitał on niespodziewanych gości "czym chata bogata" - dał podróżnym chleba, jajek j zimnego mleka. Mimo tak ubogiej różnorodności wieczerzy, wielu wojaków zostało bez posiłku - starszy nie był gotowy na przyjęcie takiej liczby silnych mężczyzn w kwiecie wieku. Janusza i jego najbliższych kompanów przenocował u siebie w domu, zaś reszcie kazał szukać noclegu wśród mieszkańców. Na następny dzień, Czarna Śmierć wysłał posłańca z listem do sułtana Hakima. Napisał (będąc bardziej szczegółowym - Murzyn dyktował, a Marnid pisał), że jest oburzony tym, iż władca, choć obiecał mu wielkie zapasy na drogę powrotną z wyprawy, dał mu tylko nieco suszonego mięsa i kilka główek kapusty. Zażądał natychmiastowego wytłumaczenia. '' ''W odpowiedzi przeczytał (a raczej - Marnid mu przeczytał), że sułtan bardzo ubolewa nad losem Janusza i jego żołnierzy, że jest mu przykro, że musiało zajść nieporozumienie, i tak dalej i tak dalej... Jednak tak naprawdę nic nie zrobił w tej sprawie i pozostawił Czarną Śmierć z armią wygłodzonych, wściekłych zbrojnych którzy byli gotowi stanąć przeciwko niemu, a nawet go zabić. W akcie desperacji, Janusz wydłubał nożem pieczęć Hakima, która potwierdziła autentyczność listu i doczepił ją do przygotowanego przez Marnida pisma, wedle którego sam sułtan prosił o przyniesienie zapasów dla Janusza. W ten właśnie sposób, podrabiając list, największy z Murzynów zyskał sympatię swych żołnierzy, karmiąc ich do syta. A powtarzał ten proces zawsze, gdy czegoś mu brakowało. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, wręcz przeciwnie - był dumny ze swojego patentu na darmowe dostawy jedzenia, broni i ludzi. Tekst 2 Janusz był szczodry, czy bezmyślny? Ekstrawagancki, czy szalony? Głupi, czy inteligentny na swój sposób? A może po prostu nie umiał sobie zjednać przyjaciół w inny sposób?... '' Trzy dni po zdobyciu Veluki. ''Murzyn Janusz, wychwalany przez całą Calradię, grzał się w blasku swej chwały. Przechadzał się po ulicach, jednak spotykał tam tylko wystraszonych chłopów i wytrwałych żołnierzy, którzy z takim oddaniem walczyli o miasto. Jednak zamiast uhonorować ich, postanowił zaprosić możnych królestwa na cztery wielkie uczty, które miały się odbyć właśnie w wyniszczonym długą wojną mieście. Jednak stada kruków patrzących z wysoka na ludzi, walące się wieże obronne i nietrzeźwi mieszkańcy zataczający się od domu do domu - nie był to widok miły dla oka. Murzyn Janusz musiał więc zaczerpnąć do etnicznego skarbca wodza Czaki, by móc opłacić renowację miasta. Niestety, Czarna Śmierć nie poprzestał tylko na tym. Za resztki bogactwa wielkiego władcy Zulusów odnowił salę balową, zakupił kilka kosztownych obrazów, zatrudnił służbę i kucharzy. Przed, w trakcie i po ucztach, Janusz korzystał z usług... Malarzy i pisarzy, którzy chwalili go, malowali mu obrazy i pisali o nim piękne wiersze. A bogactwo jego ojca topniało z każdą chwilą, zamieniając się w trunki, potrawy i różne dobra. Janusz jednak nie czuł skruchy. Gdy skończyły mu się pieniądze, poprosił Niedźwiedzia o więcej. A ten, dał mu okrągłą sumę w złocie, sądząc, iż wykorzysta ją w dobrym celu. Czarna Śmierć jednak wydawał dalej, żył w bogactwie i nie przejmował się jutrem. Nawet nie myślał o odbudowie rodzinnego majątku - miał wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Było to zachowanie złe, niegodne i haniebne. W kilka lat później został bankrutem. To właśnie była jego kara. Tekst 3 Czy Murzyn Janusz wyróżniał się pychą i chęcią zaszkodzenia innym? Czy widok czyjegoś cierpienia sprawiał mu przyjemność? '' ''Razu pewnego Murzyn Janusz wybrał się na plądrowanie. Spalił kilka wiosek po czym ruszył do Veluki, by sprzedać tam swe towary. Jednak miejscowi kupcy byli zbyt biedni - szlaki handlowe w całej Calradi pełne były złodziei. Sfrustrowany, postanowił zajechać do Dhirim - lecz i tam handlarze mieli mało pieniędzy. Tulga, Narra - przez cały Chanat przeszło tornado. Nie chciał jednak wracać do ojczyzny - czekali tam na niego spiskowcy, wrogowie - ludzie chcący go zniszczyć. Jednak po przejechaniu Calradii od zachodu do wschodu nie znalazł miasta bogatego, w którym mógł pozbyć się nadprogramowego towaru. Zdenerwowany, musiał zajechać Shariz. '' ''Po przybyciu do miasta rozejrzał się po nim uważnie - znalazł tam tylko żebraków, starych ludzi ubranych w łachmany. Splunął na nich, skopał, ale chciał zaszkodzić im jeszcze inaczej. Odnalazł jednego człowieka, Herberta, sprzedającego różne zapasy. Bez żalu oddał mu swe łupy i zabrał wszystko, co mężczyzna miał. Następnie poszedł do dzielnicy biedaków, rozłożył jedzenie na głownej ulicy i czekał. Szybko zbiegli się ci, którym tak gardził. Krzyknął, by się odsunęli, po czym podpalił strzałę i strzelił w kupkę z pożywieniem. Biedacy płakali i krzyczeli, a on cieszył się z ich nieszczęścia Tekst 4 Czy Janusz lubował się w terroryzowaniu biednych ludzi? Czy za wiarę był gotowy oddać swe życie? Czy nie potrafił używać łask dawnych mu przez Niedwiedzia? Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy miało miejsce to wydarzenie. Wiadomo, iż Janusz przeżywał wtedy ciężkie chwile, napadany przez bandytów, okradany, często brany do niewoli. Powoli zaczął tracić wiarę w to, że Niedźwiedź nad nim czuwa, w chwilach wzburzenia publicznie wyrzekał się wiary(stąd też powstał pewien odłam etniczności, znany jako januszanizm, z biegiem czasu został jednak wytępiony, a ostatni najwyższy kapłan zmarł około 30 lat po śmierci murzyna). Nie podobało się to jednak samemu Stwórcy, który bał się, iż jego twór obróci się przeciwko władcy i rozpocznie bunt. Prawdę powiedziawszy, o żadnym powstaniu nie było mowy, gdyż Janusz był lojalny wobec Niedwiedzia, mimo życiowych niepowodzeń. Jednak pewnego dnia był bliski całkowitego załamania się i rozpoczęcia z nim walki. Jak to zwykle bywało, Janusz pojechał plądrować wsie, by zarobić pieniądze na utrzymanie swej armii. Zostało mu ostatnie 100 denarów, a termin wypłacania żołdu oddziałom mijał za około 5 dni, więc bardzo naglił go czas. Ruszył więc na najbliższą wioskę nie należącą do sułtanatu. Gdy wjechał wraz z wojskiem do jej centrum i zażądał wydania wszystkich kosztowności, starosta wiejski wypowiedział wiekopomne słowa: Murzynie. Tyś jest jak cebula rosnąca na polu - warstw masz tak wiele, choć wszystkie praktycznie takie same lub bardzo podobne. Zdejmij więc swą wierzchnią warstwę i ulituj się nad biednym ludem. On jedynie zaśmiał się i ponowił swe żądanie. Na to dzielny mężczyzna wyjął z pochwy swój miecz(który był swego rodzaju symbolem jego władzy, gdyż jako jedynego we wsi było go na niego stać), wymierzył nim w Janusza i rzekł: Tyś niegodny jest nawet oplucia wyciągniętej ręki i skopania. Ty tylko na śmierć zasługujesz!, po czym wyrzucił ostrze przed siebie, a to wbiło się w ramię murzyna. Zakrzyknął z bólu i jął wołać Niedźwiedzia o pomoc. Ten jednak patrzył na całą stronę niewzruszony. Janusz poczerwieniał z bólu, wycofał się na koniu przed wieś i nakazał swemu wojsku zabić wszystkich bez wyjątku, a starostę przyprowadzić przed jego oblicze. Tymczasem wieś zmieniła się w jedną wielką twierdzę - okna były pozamykane, drzwi od wewnątrz zablokowane ciężkimi przedmiotami, a w oknach na poddaszach stali wieśniacy z kamieniami. Od około 15-220 minut przed wyjazdem do wsi, Janusz był dobrze widoczny i ludzie przygotowali się na atak. Wynieśli przed siedzibę starosty stoły, otoczyli jego drzwi i zajęli pozycję - z kijami, pojedynczymi łukami czy wspomnianymi wcześniej kamieniami. Gdy tylko wojsko Janusza ruszyło do ataku, napotkało ogromny opór, musiało szybko się wycofać i odmówiło dalszej walki na tym trudnym terenie. Zdenerwowany murzyn musiał uciekać. Dotarł pod miejscowość Bariyye. Niedźwiedź, wiedząc jego cierpienie, podarował mu pistolet, zapewne ten używany 400 lat później przez Andrzeja Bezdusznika. Janusz jednak nie wiedział, jak używać tak zaawansowanej broni. Wiedział jednak, iż pragnie zemsty, oraz wiedział, że proch zgromadzony w broni, w połączeniu z ogniem pozwala na wybuchową zabawę... '' ''Niedługo potem przybył na rynek w Bariyye, gdzie zakupił wysokiego konia, araba. W jednej z bocznych uliczek zniszczył pistolet, który potem magicznie złożył się w całość, jednak wysypało się z niego dużo prochu. Janusz wsypał go w tobołki przyczepione do konia, oraz obłożył go biżuterią, którą wcześniej ukradł. Zawołał, iż za darmo odda te wszystkie dobra. Ludzie natychmiast zbiegli się wokół zwierzęcia. Wtedy, Janusz, stojący po drugiej stronie rynku, wystrzelił ognistą strzałę. Koń wybuchł, a Janusz mógł napawać się swą zemstą. Kategoria:Murzyn Janusz Kategoria:Pismo Etniczne